1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of abdominal exercise with the operator using the sit-up or crunch movements. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise apparatus that exercises the abdominal and back muscles with the lower torso of the operator supported by a moving seat while the upper torso of the operator is supported by a moving seatback. The articulation of the seatback is coordinated with the movement of the seat. Handles are provided such that the arm muscles can assist the sit-up or crunch movements.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. One of the most difficult muscle groups to exercise is the abdominals. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides exercise to tone the abdominals without back strain.
Many devices have appeared in the art to aid the user in the performance of sit-ups from a prone face-up position causing either more or less load on the abdominal muscles. The first category shows a stationary seat and seatback with relative operator movement such as Luna in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,319, Geschwender in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,485, Mclaughlin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,128 and McArthur in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,996.
A second category has the seat and seatback combined to move with the operator such as Stearns in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,447, Buoni in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,003 and Crivello et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,731. A third category has a stationary seat with moving setback such as Chavin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,945, Moore et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,122, Hutchins in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,259, Grotstein in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,126, Wang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,005, Hur in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,222, Lai in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,361, Hsieh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,332, Norian in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,654 and Amesquita in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,768.
The fourth category has a stationary seat with a moving seatback coordinated with leg movement such as Cheng in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,511, Gvoich in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,114, Hsieh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,041, Huang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,766, Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,607, Ellis in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,926 and Abelbeck et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,446.
The fifth category has a moving seat with a moving seatback, arm movement or leg movement such as a swivel seat movement with Stearns in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,449, a back and forth seat movement with Liu in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,301, a rising seat with rising a seatback in Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,334, a swinging seat tied into leg movement in Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,749, a back and forth seat movement with seatback movement tied into hand movement in Huang U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,137 and a rising seat with lowering seatback in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,590. Habing et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,809 shows a stationary seatback with rising seat.
None of the prior art reviewed including samples above address a moving seat coordinated with a moving seatback for abdominal muscle exercise. One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a moving seat to support the lower torso of the operator coordinated with the movement of a seatback that supports the upper torso of the operator during sit-up or crunch exercise.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a means for adjusting the movement of the seat relative to the movement of the seatback. Another objective of this invention is to exercise the abdominal muscles in a novel manner without back strain. Another objective of this invention is to provide sit-up assist using the arm muscles acting upon moving handles. Another objective of the present invention is to provide damping resistance to the seatback to allow abdominal muscle relaxation.